1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to briefcases and, more particularly, to a bullet resistant briefcase with a bullet resistant pop-up portion for use as a body shield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,345 (Sgariglia, Jr.) discloses a briefcase with a plurality of shield elements, some of which pop up and some of which extend downwardly be gravity to provide a shield. A pair of springs bias a shield portion upwardly while a pair of shield extensions move downwardly by gravity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,863 (Kaufman) discloses another attache case which comprises a protective shield. The case includes a removable portion which, when removed, reveals a pair of straps held by a user to employ the remaining portion of the attache case as a shield.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,735 (Mui et al) discloses an inflatable body shield which may be transported in a briefcase or attache case. Within the case is a source of pressurized gas for inflating the body shield. A second embodiment is disclosed in which the apparatus is transported as a backpack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,037 (Mitchell) discloses a clipboard which may be used as a ballistic shield. The clipboard includes a writings surface and a strap for holding the clipboard apparatus as a shield.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,686 (Sankar) discloses a telescoping protective shield which expands from a relatively small or compact unit to a body shield by lowering any of a plurality of panel elements. The apparatus includes a viewing window. The panel elements may be deployed downwardly to accommodate users of different sizes.
It will be noted that the '345 and the '863 patents, both of which begin as attache cases, the full width of the case is used as a shield, with elements extending upwardly and downwardly from the '345 apparatus and the case itself being used as a shield in the '863 apparatus.
The '345 patent utilizes gravity as well as a pair of tension springs for activation, and the '863 apparatus is strictly a hand held unit with no extra panels. The '735 apparatus utilizes pressurized gas, and the '037 apparatus is essentially a one element shield. The '686 apparatus is a telescoping shield with elements gravity actuated.
The apparatus of the present invention includes a pop-up panel disposed within the briefcase. The panel extends from an end of the briefcase, allowing nearly double the length of the briefcase to be used as a shield.